1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online fitness applications, and more particularly, to an online virtual gym that provides group scheduling and group member participation accountability.
2. Background of the Invention
Many current proposals exist to motivate individuals to exercise (“workout”) workout at a gym. However, for most individuals, there are many reasons the individual would rather exercise (“workout”) at home than at a gym—the need to drive to the gym is eliminated, the requirement to conform to a rigorous schedule (such as the set by the gym) is reduced, membership and other costs are eliminated, and the individual can perform other chores, such as making dinner or doing laundry during the workout.
One negative aspect of not working out in a gym is that the individual will not be able to enjoy the camaraderie the gym setting provides. For example, when the individual goes to a gym, the individual can chat with fellow classmates before or after the class or exercise session and tell them: “See you tomorrow.” That little phrase encourages everyone to show up again. When the individual works out at home, however, that interaction and the resulting motivation is not easily achieved. For example, working out alone in a home setting typically means that the individual will not have accountability to others of missing a workout to which the individual has committed. Further, an individual working out at home will not be able to see if his or her fellow classmates have worked out.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the issues noted above.